


Lilith's Sacrifice

by roza_galyeva



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/M, PWP, Public Sex, Rape, coarse language, defloration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you by the end of this night you would do whatever I wanted"<br/>Set in COLS. Sebastian forces Clary to drink from the Mortal Cup and makes her his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilith's Sacrifice

“Hold her still.” And he raised the Cup and jammed it against Clary’s lips, trying to pry open her mouth. She fought him, gritting her teeth. “Drink,” Sebastian said in a vicious whisper, so low she doubted Jace could hear it. “I told you by the end of this night you would do whatever I wanted. Drink.” His black eyes darkened, and he dug the Cup in, slicing her bottom lip.

\---City of Lost Souls

The dark liquid burned her throat. The pain ripped through her throat and made her open her moss green eyes. Her eyes were unfocused and scared at the inevitable change within her. She wanted to retreat away from Sebastian, but Jace's strong arms held her in place. She groaned in pain whilst tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Take her clothes off” Sebastian ordered to Jace, who obeyed his master without hesistation. Jace tore her ceremonial dress from the seam in a swift movement.

“No” Clary cried frightened in a low voice, trying to hold on to the pieces of her dress but Jace did not listen to her and soon her ceremonial dress lay in tatters at her feet. Covered in only her underwear the cool breeze chilled her pale skin.

"Now you can see Jace is nothing but my lapdog" Sebastian remarked causing Clary shot him an angry look. Sebastian grabbed a fistful of her fiery red hear, using it as leash to pull her closer to him. Soon he would not need it, soon the Lilith's blood would bend her will and she would do as he liked without any use of force. Sebastian then turned to Jace "I think you are no longer needed here Jace. Clarissa and I needs time by ourselves" he smirked “Go and command my army of Endarkned. Do NOT come back unless you bring me the heads of all the Lightwoods” Sebastian commanded Jace.

"No" Clary whispered but was unable to do anything else.

Jace nodded at the order and without giving her a second look left dutifully.

Sebastian then turned his attention to Clary. His cock twitched as he took in the sight of her in her underwear. The cool breeze of the Seventh Sacred Site had caused her nipples to pucker in her lacy black bra, her stomach was smooth and flat. He licked his lips as he glanced at her toned long legs, he could already pictured her lovely legs wrapped around him. Wrenching her hair between his fingers he brought her closer and placed an open mouthed kiss on her collarbone. Clary shuddered in response. His lips then crashed against hers, a cruel punishing kiss that left her breathless. She whimpered in protest his hot mouth but all she achieved was to let his revolting tongue taste the depths of her mouth. Without a warning he broke the kiss.

His left hand traveled from her collarbone through the valley between her breasts. He grabbed her breast savagely, cruelly squeezing the tender flesh. Ripping the delicate lace fabric he reveladed the rosy tips of her breasts. He hungrily covered her breast with his mouth. Leaning down taking pert nipple in his lips, suckling the flesh before nibbling the tip with his teeth. His teeth elongating and drawing the tip away from her and then letting it snap back into her chest. In a dazed cloud, Clary could feel his teeth biting at the tender flesh of her breast, it was a nightmare she could not wake up from.

 

"Don't" Clary murmured. The sensations of her body at odds with her mind, and her mind poisoned by drinking from Lilith's blood.

But Sebastian ignored her, and moved his attentions to her other nipple as he teased the other with his hands. He was already hard, he had waited so long to have her the way he now did. Naked and at his mercy. His arm circled her tiny waist, and his hand traveled over the small of her back down, sneaking under her underwear giving her firm ass a harsh squeeze.

 _No_ , she thought, but she could not longer force her mouth to voice the word.

Her mind and will no longer existed. She felt the compulsion of Lilith's blood and Sebastian's will and saw the image forming in her mind. She was to spread her legs wide for him, offering herself to him. He was her master now and she had an obligation to obey. Sebastian's hand puled at the delicate material of her panties, with a tug the material ripped and slid down her shapely legs.

If possible Sebastian's onyx eyes were even darker with lust Clary completely nude. He kissed her again, but the urgency was gone or perhaps her resistance, along with her will, was gone. The kiss was long and wet on her already bruised lips. She gasped when she felt his fingers delve into the most intimate part of her, his skilled fingers began to tease her most sensitive spot. Inside, deep inside of her she hated him, she knew that he was taking her body against her will, that he had poisoned her to be able to have her. He stuck a finger inside of her, Clary's legs almost gave in, but he held her tight against him.

“So tight" he admired "Tell me sweet sister, are you still a virgin?” he said as he entered a second finger inside of her

Clary cried out at the intrusion and the compulsion of Lilith's blood forced her to respond, "Yes" she moaned ashamed.

"That’s what I thought. Jace couldn’t even fuck you properly, what a waste. Don’t you worry sweet sister you are going to spend a lot of time on your back from now on." he said as he dragged her to the altar at the center of the Seventh Sacred Site. In front of the altar the battle raged, it was not clear who was winning.

Sebastian drew a pentagram around the altar, “We will bring back Lilith by making an offering” he said when he dragged Clary inside of it. "We are going to sacrifice a virgin to Lilith, and she will help us win this battle" Sebastian kissed her, his hands all over her body. He guided her backwards until the back of her legs hit the cold stone of the altar.

“I want to see you” he told her as he broke the kiss.

The compulsion to place the image in her mind was stronger now. The image in her mind was clear, she arched over the stone, spreading her tights wide for him begging him to fuck her. She of course could only obeyed. Leaning over the altar she spread her milky white thighs for him. His onyx eyes examined the delicate feminine flesh closely.

“You’re even more beautiful with your legs spread wide Clarissa”

In the back of her mind, she knew Sebastian was going to take her virginity after all, and he was going to sacrifice her to Lilith so that she would help them win the battle. If only she could fight, but her body was no longer her own. Her body no longer obeyed her, her body obeyed Sebastian's will. Sebastian unbuckled is pants, and pulled his cock out, he did not even bother to undress himself beyond this. He fisted himself.

“Put me inside of you” he ordered her

Clary’s green eyes widened in shock, but she obeyed the compulsion, her small hands grabbed his hard cock and guided him into her. The big mushroom head pushing inside of her making her whine at the intrusion.

“You have no idea how long I’ve thought of this moment" he whispered in her ear

“Please don’t” Clary managed to beg in her last attempt to regain command of her will. But it was pointless, her body is bent, her thighs spread wide with Sebastian between her legs her nipples puckered and she’s more than ready to be fuck, she was basically fuckbait.

“You will spread your legs and spread your cunt for me when I'm done with you, little sister, and that will be your new life. You will serve my cock and do whatever pleases me” he smiled darkly as he withdrew his cock and then pushed back inside her softness tearing her innocence “Didn't I tell you that by the end of tonight you would do whatever I wanted?”

Clary screamed at the violation. Tears clouded her vision. Sebastian withdrew his cock from her, Clary sighing at the relief of not being filled by him. He glanced as his cock and smiled darkly as he saw Clary's virgin blood. Chanting a demonic incantation and using with his fingers he smeared Clary's virgin blood on the stone. Lilith's dark magic swirled around them and into the battle.

Sebastian's attention came back to her, he picked her lithe body up, wrapping her long legs around him and laid her down on the cold hard stone. Sebastian began rocking back and forth inside of her, bruising her round bottom against the cold stone of the altar. He covered her lips with his own, his tongue imitating the movement of his cock. She was completely owned.

Surprising her, he pulled out of her and grasping her hips he flipped her onto her belly. As she was bent over the altar, the could and coarse surface of the stone caused her nipples to pucker. She could feel his hardness pocking at her entrance. He had only to command her to watch, but he pulled at her fiery red locks he forced her to watch, he liked the feel of of the silkiness of her tresses, and the roughness of the gesture.

 _Watch_. the command was in her mind. Clary gasped at the sight. Beyond the Seventh Sacred Site altar there was a war going on, destruction, fire and smoke. “Look, look at your beloved Jace –my lapdog – he’s winning the battle for me, all while I fuck your tight little pussy,” he punctuated the words by entering her once more making her cry out at the intrusion. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Using her hips as leverage he proceeded to pound the hell out of her, which each punishing thrust Clary would let out a soft moan as he grunted loudly with each stroke. Sometimes he would slap her firm creamy ass and leaving a red hand print on her creamy skin.

With a demonic roar he jammed his entire cock inside of her and came inside of her. Sebastian collapse on top of her, trapping her between his body and the cold coarse stone Clary's pussy felt numb as Sebastian's cock was still buried deep inside of her.

A sacrifice. Lilith. The sight of Jace coming back holding the severed heads of the pople she loved. And then she was gone forever, she was not only Sebastiian's doll, his fuck doll, to serve his will and his cock in which ever way he liked.

Fin.


End file.
